


first impressions

by plingo_kat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Minor Lydia Branwell, Minor Maryse Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you feel,” Magnus kisses him again in the middle of his sentence, like he just can’t help it when their lips brush with every word, “about hickeys?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	first impressions

The first time is a complete accident.

“Mm,” Magnus sighs. Alec can feel the low thrum of vocal chords against his lips as he drags his open mouth over Magnus’ skin. He inhales deeply and hums a little in response, sticking out his tongue to taste the salt of Magnus’ skin and the bitter hints of his cologne.

“Oh.” Magnus tips his head back, his hand coming up to cup the back of Alec’s neck and urge him closer. “That’s good, sweetheart, that’s, mm, perfect.”

Praise from Magnus when he’s like this, voice husky and warm, skin on skin close enough to feel comfortably surrounded, always hits Alec deeply. He shivers and sucks a little at the skin beneath his mouth, noses his way to the jut of Magnus’ Adam’s apple and grazes his teeth over it.

Magnus hisses and magic sparks off his fingers to jolt electric down Alec’s spine. The hand around the back of his neck moves to tangle in his hair and tug, lightly, until Alec leans back with a wet sound as his lips leave Magnus’ skin.

Alec blinks his eyes open. Every movement feels languid, syrupy, like he’s moving in slow motion. Magnus stares back at him, mouth open and as wet as Alec’s feels, hair wild; Alec runs his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Alexander,” Magnus groans. Alec is already leaning in as Magnus urges him into a kiss. He loves kissing Magnus, loves the way Magnus’ mouth is plush and welcoming, the way Magnus sucks on his tongue, the way he catches his lower lip between his teeth. He loves how Magnus places a warm hand on his waist or at the small of his back.

“Yeah?” Alec rests his forehead against Magnus’ when they part for breath. This close he can’t really see anything, so he closes his eyes.

“How do you feel,” Magnus kisses him again in the middle of his sentence, like he just can’t help it when their lips brush with every word, “about hickeys?”

“Um?” Alec says. He pulls back a little so he can think. Magnus lets him go, fingers trailing over the shell of his ear and down his jaw until he’s cradling Alec’s face, a thumb brushing over his cheekbone. “I… have no opinion, I guess.”

 _“Darling,_ ” Magnus lights up. “I love them. How do you feel about giving me a couple?”

“Sure?” Alec smiles at him, tentative. “I was kind of doing that anyway, right?”

“Exactly.” Magnus rubs his thumb over the corner of Alec’s mouth. “Just keep going. Give me a couple of bruises to remember you by when you’re not here.”

Alec sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “I can do that.”

“Excellent,” Magnus murmurs, and then they’re kissing again. This time when Magnus tilts his chin up, Alec licks his way over his jaw and down his throat, fitting his teeth to Magnus’ skin and sucking until he can taste a faint hint of iron. Magnus moans as Alec bites down, hands running up and down Alec’s back.

“Good?” Alec mumbles. He licks at the spot his mouth was just on, feeling his own spit cool on Magnus’ skin. The whole lower half of his face feels wet. He moves to another spot and sucks again.

“Very good.” Magnus says. His voice is strained and his hands are clenched in Alec’s shirt. He pushes his throat more firmly into Alec’s mouth. “Perfect, darling, I’ll see and feel you for days – everybody will, I’ll wear necklaces and open-collared shirts just to show off your marks—“

Alec makes a pained noise and sucks _hard_ , imagining it. Magnus, hair streaked with color and makeup impeccable, dressed to the nines with power coiling under his skin, perfectly put together except for mottled dark splotches in the shape of Alec’s mouth, Alec’s claim on him visible for the entire world to see. The strength of his reaction startles him.

“Sorry,” he says, and moves so they’re face to face again. This time Magnus has lost control enough to drop his glamour, and his slit-pupiled eyes are blown wide.

“Don’t be sorry, Alexander,” Magnus says. His voice is a hoarse purr, and Alec thinks: _I did that. I made him sound like that._ “Come back here.”

Alec goes gladly.

 

 *

 

Alec doesn’t see Magnus again for two days. On the third day the Institute needs warlock consultation, and Magnus is called in after the usual grumbling of overpriced fees and Downworlder involvement. Alec is out on a mission when the decision is made, but Izzy intercepts him when he gets back.

“Magnus is coming over in half an hour,” she tells him. They’re loitering in the corner of the front entrance, currently empty of other Shadowhunters. “You should shower.”

“What for?” Alec says, and glares as Izzy opens her mouth. “What is Magnus coming for,” he clarifies. “I know I should take a shower.”

“A new kind of ward discovered by werewolf territory near the docks,” Izzy says. “It could be Valentine.”

“Valentine isn’t really the ward type,” Alec says.

“Yes, he’s much more the ‘blood experiment’ type,” Izzy agrees. “But the Clave wants to be cautious now that he has the Cup. They’re treating every new development like an emergency.”

“That’s probably the only good decision they’ve made since this mess started,” Alec says, but shuts up as he sees a Shadowhunter through the open doorway leading into the operations hub. “Whatever. Thanks, Izzy, I’ll see you later.”

“Take him out to dinner,” Izzy says as he turns away. “I’ll cover for you!”

Alec, his back to her, waves. He can’t stop the smile that creeps over his face though. Maybe he will ask Magnus to dinner.

His good mood doesn’t last long after his shower; Lydia and Maryse pull him into a meeting about current Institute operations and personnel. It lasts for two hours.

“Tomorrow,” Alec says firmly when it looks like the debate is going to start up again. “We all have things to do tonight, and none of this is urgent enough to put off existing plans. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course, Alec,” Lydia says. He spares her a nod – she deserves at least that much from him. “Have a good night.”

Maryse doesn’t say anything.

“Night,” Alec says to Lydia. He leaves, hoping against hope that Magnus is still in the building. Consultations don’t usually take too long, but if this one is complicated Magnus might not have time to see him anyway. He checks the labs and the ops hub to no avail, and Izzy doesn’t seem to be in residence either, so he resigns himself to disappointment and heads back to his room. He’ll text Magnus, set up something that way.

“Hello, handsome.” Alec looks up sharply, stele in hand. Magnus grins at him from the bed, lounging on the covers with one of Alec’s rune books open on his chest. He raises a ringed hand and waves.

“Magnus!” Alec closes the door and hastily scrawls a locking rune. “You’re here. Uh, finished with the consultation? Did you learn anything important?”

“Sadly – or happily, depending on your point of view – the ward was simply obscure. It fell out of favor because it wasn’t very efficient. We finished about an hour ago.”

“And you’ve been waiting for me here?” Alec can feel his face warm and hopes he isn’t visibly blushing.

“Of course, dearest, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages. Are you going to come over and greet me properly?” Magnus slides the book toward his middle before he picks it up to snap it closed. The movement drags his silk shirt down, revealing a generous portion of sleek tanned skin.

“Yeah,” Alec says, and takes four long strides to the bed. Magnus looks up to smile at him, smug, and the movement draws Alec’s eyes to his throat and the hickeys still there, three coin-sized marks stamped onto Magnus’ skin. Something in Alec’s stomach drops out to be replaced with writhing coils of lust, and he swallows hard. “You… The hickeys are still there.”

“Oh, yes.” Magnus stretches, wiggles a deeper into the sheets. His hand comes up to finger the biggest bruise, right at the base of his throat, with languid grace. “I like wearing your marks, Alexander.”

Alec hears himself make a noise. He climbs onto the bed and straddles Magnus, hands on either side of the warlock’s head and knees by his thighs. “I like seeing you with them,” he admits, voice low. Magnus looks up at him with clear delight.

“Darling,” he says, and Alec has to duck his head at the tone, tender and awed and greedy. “You are completely unreal. Come here.”

Alec kisses him willingly, settling down onto his elbows, then lowering himself onto Magnus’ lap. Magnus directs him with proprietary hands and easy touches, broad palms hot through the thin material of Alec’s t-shirt.

“Will you let me?” Magnus whispers. He ghosts his fingers over the side of Alec’s throat. “Can I mark you, too?”

Alec squashes his instinctive refusal, thinking of what everybody would say – what everybody would _see_ , bruises in the shape of Magnus’ mouth stark against Alec’s pale skin, the way they would only be accentuated by the dark blue and black of his clothes, the way that everybody would _know_ that Magnus did that, that Magnus held Alec close and fit his lips over Alec’s neck and _sucked_ , how Alec tilted his head back with a moan and let him, that Alec _liked it_. He rocks his hips a little and whimpers, startled when Magnus pulls him close and kisses him, close-mouthed and almost chaste except for the way he rolls his hips up in return.

“Should I take that as a yes?” Magnus whispers into Alec’s ear, then takes the lobe between his teeth and tugs.

Magnus’ hiss is quiet, but the stream of air still makes Alec shiver. He shivers again when Magnus nuzzles into his neck, breath hot on Alec’s skin. The first touch of teeth is at once a shock and a relief; Alec jerks a little in surprise, pushing his chest into Magnus’ own.

“Shh,” Magnus says. His lips move against Alec’s skin. “Easy. Just let me…”

He licks at the big tendon running from collarbone to jaw, a there-and-gone touch that leaves a cool patch behind. Alec makes a soft noise in his throat, not quite begging, and Magnus licks again, then places an open-mouthed kiss that’s loud in the silence of the room.

“Magnus—“ Alec says, but is cut off when Magnus bites. “Ah--!”

“Beautiful,” Magnus mutters when he lets go. He keeps lipping at Alec’s neck and Alec is letting him, is rolling his head to the side to bare more skin. He never knew his neck could be this sensitive, by the Angel. “You’d let me bite you all over, wouldn’t you? Suck marks into your skin everywhere, so when you’re changing or in the shower you see them, when you brush over that one spot hidden under your clothes you feel me there.”

“Magnus,” Alec whines. He never thought of that, never thought of a way to feel Magnus with him that would last for days instead of just minutes, kiss-bruised lips healing quickly due to Shadowhunter resistance.

“Oh, you like it.” Magnus sucks at the skin of Alec’s neck. His fingers grip tight at Alec’s hips. “Give it up for me, sweetheart. Every time you see yourself you’ll be reminded of my mouth on you, you on top of me like this. Gods, Alexander.”

“Please.” Alec isn’t even sure what he’s asking for. His hips rock against Magnus’ stomach and back into Magnus’ hands, the warmth of his lap. “Magnus, please.”

“You are _so_ good for me,” Magnus purrs. A wave of warmth pours down Alec’s spine and he cries out, shuddering. “Just like that, darling. Let me hear you.”

It’s too soon, but another wave of magic has Alec arching and panting his way into a sticky orgasm, the last weak movements of his hips prolonged as Magnus sucks and bites at his neck. When Alec starts to squirm, Magnus snaps his fingers and the mess in Alec’s boxers disappears.

“Um,” Alec says, embarrassed. “Sorry. Do you want me to…?”

“Alexander.” Magnus tips his chin up to meet his eyes. “Don’t be sorry. You were magnificent. And while I would love for us to continue, perhaps with fewer clothes, this isn’t the time or the place.”

Alec remembers that they’re in his room in the Institute, where anybody with the correct runes can walk in the door.

“Right,” he says. “I… I really enjoyed that. Do you want to get dinner tomorrow?”

“I would love to.” Magnus smiles. His eyes drop to around Alec’s collarbone. “And wear a t-shirt. We’ll go out to a casual place.”

“Sure.” Alec sits back. Brings his hand up to touch at a raw-feeling portion of his neck, savoring the lingering sting and ache. “If you wear something with an open collar.”

“Done.” They untangle themselves and stand; Alec kisses Magnus again, just because he feels like it. “Good night, Alexander.”

“Good night, Magnus.” He watches Magnus create a portal and leave before going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Seeing his reflection is a shock. He expected to look well-fucked and he does, his hair a mess and his mouth deeply red, but his neck – his neck is covered in red patches already darkening into bruises, and he can still see the imprint of Magnus’ teeth peeking out over the edge of his Deflect rune.

God, Izzy is going to be unbearable. He tries to let this thought drag the smile off his face, but it seems like it’s there to stay.

He can’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha yeah, this was just an excuse to write about hickeys. WHAT OF IT. At first I was going to start it with Izzy, but that would have taken too long to get to the point and also it's 12:30 on a Monday night, i have work tomorrow ok? ok.
>
>> “Oh my god.” Izzy stares at Alec somewhere around his chin. “Oh my god, Alec.”
>> 
>> “What?” Alec lifts a hand to wipe at his mouth. “Do I have something on my face?”
> 
> plingokat @ twitter


End file.
